Daughters of Triton:Arista
by RazzMcazz
Summary: In The Little Mermaid we saw the adventure of Ariel and her quest for true love, but what about the other six sisters? In this series we follow Arista dreaming of adventure, but when she rescues a young pirate,will the adventure be what she has hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Sight

The sea breeze swept through the air as the celebration was about to begin. It was princess Melody's birthday and all of Atlantis was invited as merpeople and humans gathered on the beach where the large white tents began pouring out music to their guests.

"Do you think they will sing today?" Melody asked her mother. Ariel had begged and pleaded with her sisters to sing a special song for Melody today. "I think so dear, Aunt Attina was making sure all of your aunts attended today" she said with a reassuring smile.

Ariel looked to the sea and rushed into the water, her skirts getting wet from the salty sea. Mermaid and Merman's heads began popping out from the crystal waters and Ariel looked eagerly for her father and sisters.

She smiled brightly as she saw the old man's head pop from the water as his golden trident glimmered in the afternoon sun. "Daddy!" she yelled waving at him from the shoreline.

King Triton gave his warm and fatherly hug to his daughter as he cut through the sea like butter to get to her. "Are the others ready?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh yes, Attina has them all prepared down below, there is one small problem though" he said gruffly.

"Oh no, don't let me guess" Ariel said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so dear, we can't seem to find Arista" the king said.

Ariel rubbed her head with worry, she had been getting reports from her father and Flounder that Arista was becoming more wild each day. Nobody could seem to find her at times, almost as if she disappeared. Ariel almost wanted to smile at the thought, it wasn't too long ago that she herself was off running around having the whole kingdom search for her.

Down below Attina adjusted the orange crown upon her head while trying to corral her sisters together. "Alana please finish up Adella's hair! Aquata your pearls are over there, no Arista did not take them because they are right there! Andrina that is not funny!" she yelled at her sisters all scrambling about the decorative sea shells they were going to pop out of.

Alana finished Adella's hair, making sure she looked beautiful for all the merboys above. "Attina I'm sure she'll show up, she always does" she said trying to comfort her sister, her purple tail swishing behind her.

"The last time we sang in front of a crowd Arista showed up with moss and mud in her hair and who knows what on her face! When I become queen the first thing on my list is to have a chain wrapped around that girl's tail" Attina said huffing and crossing her arms.

"Well that's not for a while Attina so you might as well get used to it" Andrina snorted pushing the pink hair dressing on her blonde hair.

"Why doesn't father do anything about it?" Aquata asked positioning her blue tail elegantly in the large seashell. It was almost time for the performance to begin.

"You remember what happened last time father tried to do something about a certain someone running off?" Adella said pointing to the surface.

All of the girls sighed together, it was true, their father didn't say anything to Arista because of the fear of almost losing Ariel before. He was scared she would run off as Ariel did, and do something completely dangerous, maybe even worse than Ariel did.

The music began to play above the water and Attina rushed everyone to their places. She took one last long look at where Arista was supposed to be and sighed to the attendants to go ahead.

Not too farther away from her sisters, Arista's bright red tail whipped behind her as she swam like lightning to get to the performance. Beside her swam her best friend Sheller, his clumsy turtle body trying to keep up with the panicked mermaid.

"I can't believe I forgot!" she yelled at herself, her blonde hair in a wild frenzy "Today is Melody's birthday, and I promised Ariel I would be there!"

"I'm sure there is still time" Sheller's dopey voice said trying to comfort his friend.

"Attina is going to be so mad at me, this is the fourth time I've done this!" she said seeing the bright performance shells ahead.

"Actually it's the fifth" Sheller said.

"When this is over" she said to him with a playful smile "You are soup sir" and headed over to the sea shells right before they were about to hit the surface. She quickly positioned herself beside Aquata and tried to remember what song they were singing.

"Where were you?" Aquata whispered as the shell closed on top on them.

"I forgot I'm sorry!" Arista hissed.

"It's fine but really where were you?" she said.

"Does it matter? I'm here now" Arista said wanting to avoid the question at all cost.

She could hear the shell break the surface of the water as water dripped from the small opening of the shell.

"Break a fin" Arista said to Aquata as they both stifled a giggle before the shell opened to the large audience. Attina began with the opening and the sisters followed suite. Arista could see all of Atlantis had made it the party, it made her feel guilty that she had almost missed it.

Alana was now singing her part as the crowd watched in awe as Arista's beautiful sister sang about the wonderful sea. Arista looked over the crowd once more, seeing her niece Melody dance to the song and as Ariel and Eric watched their daughter proudly.

Aquata's turn was coming up next and then it would be all on Arista. She began to think of the words she was supposed to say. "We what the land folks loves to cook. Under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles, life is the bubbles, under the sea" she whispered to herself.

Arista looked to the horizon, she only wished she was out there again. She loved her sisters, and her family, but she need to be away on her own right now. As Arista's eye's focused on the horizon she spotted something in the distance.

It looked like a ship, but it had dark sails, and it's hull was jet black like the night sky. Arista tried to squint her eyes to get a better look, ignoring now that her turn was up.

"Arista!" Aquata hissed at her "It's your turn! Ah-ri-staaa!"

Suddenly, Arista spotted the flag whipping in the sea air and it sent shivers down her spine. There on the black flag, was a smiling skull with two swords behind it.

"Pirates" Arista whispered.

"What?" Aquata said becoming embarrassed from the stares coming from the crowd.

"Pirates!" Arista yelled and pointed to where the ship was. Suddenly the crowd turned and began screaming at the approaching ship.

"Everyone get down below!" Attina yelled at her sisters as the shells began sinking into the sea. As Eric saw the approaching ship he commanded his troops to send everyone back into the kingdom. He then grabbed Melody and Ariel to run inside the castle to wait until the ship passed.

King Triton was still getting his people together when he spotted Arista still above the surface. "Arista!" he yelled "Go down below where it's safe!"

Arista was entranced as she heard her father's words and quickly turned to him "I'm just going to get a better look! Don't worry I'll be careful!" and dashed towards the oncoming ship.

"Arista no!" Triton yelled but it was too late, his daughter was already leagues away heading for the pirate ship.

The king turned to his eldest daughter "Attina! Make sure everyone is safe and is heading for Atlantis!" Attina nodded and took up her leading command to the others to get them safe and away from the ship.

Arista leaped and bounded towards the ship, convinced that she would be fine as long as she stayed low towards the water. A nice little mountain of sea rocks the broke above the water were a ideal hiding place as Arista ducked beneath them from the approaching pirate ship.

She longingly looked up and examined the vessel as it slowly drifted by her. The ship had looked black from a distance, but she now saw it was a dark mahogany brown and it's sails a vibrant black that caught the light just right. Arista saw the shipmates, gruff and scruffy just like how she imagined them.

She could hear the salty singing of their pirate lore drift from the dock as they loaded various boxes and crates full of things Arista could only imagine. She wanted so badly to swim beside the ship, get a closer look at the pirates, maybe even catch ones attention.

"Arista" she heard behind her "Get over here this instance!" It was her father and she meekly swam over to his hiding spot among the rocks.

"Daddy do you see them!" Arista said excitingly.

"Yes I do" he said very darkly "And they are dangerous Arista. What possessed you to come out here!"

"Dad look at them! What harm could they do? We are all the way down here and they are up there" She said not understanding why he was so afraid.

"Arista look closely" he said "Look at the front of their ship and what do you see?"

Arista looked closely and noticed that the front of ship contained a carving of a girl, a girl with a tail very similar to Arista's.

"A mermaid?" she whispered.

"Exactly, they have nets, and could easily capture you and pin you up to the side of their boat just like that. They are cruel, vicious characters that would sell your tail without even thinking twice" Triton said quickly.

"But I don't understand, you were the one that decided humans are not dangerous to us" Arista said still looking at the ship.

"Some humans Arista, people like Eric and the others in his kingdom, they pose no threat to us. But pirates are a different story, and you must promise me you will not go near their ship" he said taking her by the shoulders to look at him.

Arista looked back at the ship once more and gave a deep sigh "I promise" she said crossing her tail fins together.

"Good, now lets get everyone back to enjoy the party now that the ship has passed" he said diving below the surface. Arista pulled herself on top of the rocks to watch the ship pass back into the horizon from where it came.

"Just once I want an adventure" she whispered to herself. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't. Ariel got her adventure, so why not Arista? Even Melody went off in the distance and had one. Arista felt stuck, stuck between the fear of her father and the longing of her heart.

"Just once" she said again and slowly dipped down into the sea, back to where people thought she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He's A Pirate

"Stop! Thief! Somebody Help!" a man screamed waving a loaf of bread in the air as a boy dashed madly around the corner from the village baker's shop. The boy merely laughed as two officers tried to grab for him, only to be squeezing thin air as the boy scurried on top of the nearest building.

"So much for that" he snorted and stowed the stolen bread away in his satchel. He was stick thin, with brown tousled hair wrapped up in a headband to keep the hair out of his dark green eyes. The officers now had spotted his little hiding place and began trying to scurry up to the top of the decorative French building.

The boy mad dashed across the rooftop and slid down the pipe to get to ground before the officers figured out his trick. He quickly leaped and skipped across the various streets with his lean but muscular legs trying to get far out of sight from the officers.

Heaving for a breathe of fresh air the boy stopped around a corner to catch himself before he weakened too fast.

"Hugo you daft boy! What er ya doin!" a scruffy man in a dirty waistcoat shouted at him from the alleyway.

"Oh, ya know" the boy said in gasps of air "Pirate stuff."

"Stealin' bread ain't no pirate stuff! If the captain hears about this or if ya get caught under me watch I'll-" the scruffy pirate scolded the boy.

"That's the only thing Joe, I'm not going to get caught" Hugo said with a wink and a smile.

"Boy, you be crazier than a chicken in a wolf's den! You better get back to the ship or yer father's gunna have me head!" Joe said carrying two crates in his gruff arms.

"I'll be there soon" Hugo said brushing dirt from his shirt. He wore almost the same fashion as most of his crew members. Dirty old shirt, ripped pants with various patches to show just how long he had them, and of course old sailor boots only meant for a pirate. He tucked the satchel tight under his arm as he made his way back into the crowd for a little fun before heading to the dock.

But Hugo's luck was not that great, as instantly as his face caught a glimmer of sunlight the officers were upon him again. There was one thing thought that he knew that they didn't, Hugo was a pirate's son, and could outmatch any man that challenged him.

Suddenly Hugo was at their left dashing past the crowd, scaring ladies and making gentleman yell at the very sight of his lighting figure. As soon as they thought they had Hugo trapped in an alley he was nowhere to be seen.

The officers looked astounded and bewildered before a crumbling piece of rooftop fell onto the officers hat that gave away Hugo was on another roof again escaping their grasp.

He gave a loud laugh as he dashed across the rooftop like a cat without fear. He knew what he was doing, he had done it almost a thousand times before, in a thousand different towns and kingdoms. He had once stolen the crown of a Spanish prince, laughing in the man's face as he sailed out of the kingdom window and through the maze of streets as his guards only tried to keep up.

But now was the time for haste and Hugo made his escape plan as he spotted his father's ship about to set sail. The guards were now on the top of the roof "Stop you little thief! Stop right there or we will have your head!"

Hugo stopped at a very high point on a rooftop and watched as the officers wiggled and wobbled to try and catch their balance. He saw that there were connecting wires hanging from house to house covered in clothing and various items hung out to dry. They scaled down the town right into the docks, making a almost perfect escape.

"Gentlemen, although it is my deepest regret to leave right now, I must bid you a due. Fair thee well!" Hugo said with a large grin as he grabbed the clothing wire and whipped out his sword from it's sheath. In one swing he went sailing across the roof to the next wire and went tumbling down from wire to wire till he reached the dock.

Laughing loudly at his cleverness he scurried to get to the loading dock to the ship before the sails were flying high in the air. He waved to his shipmates that were hauling large barrels of food and gunpowder before stopping short at the entrance to the ship.

There stood his father, a mountain of a man that would make any normal person feel small. His beard was gray and long, decorated with nick knacks and beads from his adventures with different tribes across the ocean, but his eyes were bright and showed that youth was still in him despite his age. He wore his captain's outfit as his big boots lumbered down the walkway.

"And what have you been up to?" he said gruffly looking down at Hugo.

Hugo pulled out the bread and held it up to his father "French glaze, just as you like" he said with a sarcastic grin. His father gave a hearty laugh and took the bread in his hand.

"You boy, are so much like your father" he said splitting the bread in two "But next time, ask for a gold piece so you can buy it and not risk the arrest of the whole crew" he said handing Hugo the second piece.

"I'm sorry captain, just wanted to give you a healthy breakfast" Hugo said looking down still smiling. He knew his father, and the comment was only one of protection for himself.

"It's fine boy, now go help the others with the load now" his father said turning around to discuss where the next destination was.

Hugo worked all morning hauling the gun powder into the ship and after setting sail once more into the sea, finally took a break and stared out into the ocean. He loved this life, and couldn't imagine anything else being better than a pirate. Although times like these made him wonder about one thing only, his mother.

He had never discussed it with his father, seeing the sadness come over him at even the mention of her made Hugo refrain from every asking. He had been told he had her eyes, but nobody knew where or how his father and her met. He didn't know if she was even still alive or not, but Hugo was smart, and he had only guessed by the look in his father's eyes, she was no longer with them.

Hugo closed his eyes and smelled the salty sea and the warm breeze brush against his skin. He untied the scarf around his head and felt the wind brush through his tangled mess of hair. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and felt the big hand of his father on his shoulder.

"A shilling for yer thoughts?" his father said standing behind him.

"Just enjoying the horizon" Hugo said trying not to think of his mother.

"You know one day this will all be yours son" his father said behind him "but you must chart yer own course. I can't tell ye what to do with yer life, but a Pirate King does not earn his title by blood, but by the sweat of his back. If ye want to take that charter, I would stand behind ya till the world's end."

"Thank you father, that means a lot to me" Hugo said closing his eyes once more. His father walked away, saying his peace to his son and commanding the others to take the wind with them as they sailed farther away from the town.

As the sun set Hugo walked down below the deck and rolled into his swinging hammock among the others. He needed rest if he was to get up early in the morning, and as Hugo closed his eyes, he had a strange dream.

He was swimming in the water, it was dark and the only light was the reflection of the stars on the water. Suddenly he heard a splash behind him, and caught a glimpse of a tail in the water, it's scales bright red and glimmering in the starlight.

He remembered whispering only one thing in the dream, that still confused him in the early morning when he rose. "Mermaid."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Voice

Arista awoke from her bed with a big yawn and looked sleepily around her room. It was still early morning, and she faintly heard the snores of Aquata from the next room over.

"Everyone's still asleep" she thought to herself "Right now would be a perfect time for a little secluded swim."

She quietly slipped from her seaweed covers and glided out of her window into the open water. The kingdom of Atlantis was still quietly sleeping as the young princess flipped her fins past the kingdom walls and into the beautiful ocean.

Arista closed her eyes and let the flowing water run through her blonde hair and her soft fingertips, enjoying the freedom she had only slightly known. She swam past the beautiful sea rocks and the coral reefs till the water became a deeper blue.

Soon Arista was at her secret hideaway, the place she would go to escape her sisters and her every watchful father. It was a cove filled with old shipwrecks, free from sharks and other dangerous ocean life, the only thing that moved was the tall seaweed that shot towards the surface like hands grasping for air.

She quickly moved through the ocean grass, maneuvering so that she didn't disturbed much. Up ahead was a ship that had been there so long the ocean had formed around it. Half of the front of the boat stuck out from the enormous rock that enclosed around the middle, while the other half was sunk into the ocean floor.

Arista quickly swam toward the rock and checked around to make sure she wasn't followed. A secret hatch, hidden by sea moss and coral, revealed a door leading into the shipwreck. Arista was about to enter when all of a sudden a voice made her jump from her tail.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sheller said behind her.

"Sheller! You scared me to death!" Arista fumed giving the little sea turtle a push.

"Sorry" he giggled "I figured you would be up after the other day."

"I can't stop thinking about it" Arista said entering the old shipwreck. Surrounding her were old maps and pirate treasures of all kinds. Swords of every shape and size hung from the walls while gold pieces scattered the old sea rotten wood. This was Arista's sanctuary, a place where she could dream of all the adventures she would go on one day.

"The sea scouts don't know if the pirate ship is still in the area anymore" Sheller said swimming through a series of old barrels filled with who knows what.

"It has to be, I can feel it in my fins" Arista said holding an old compass "Father is still on edge, which means the pirates are close, if I could just see them I would-"

"Oh no. No. We are not going after any pirate ship" Sheller said crossing his flippers "It is too dangerous for you to get spotted by them."

"And what could they do to me?" Arista said laughing "They would have to catch me first, and I bet I'm ten times better swimming than any pirate or human alike."

"None the less" Sheller said "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Sheller, look at me, what do you see?" Arista said sitting down on an old chest.

"A mermaid" he said confused.

"But I'm more than that" she said sighing "I want more than to just be a mermaid, I want to run, I want to learn how to sword fight, I want to see everything the world has to offer. I want adventure Sheller, I want to have pirate adventures."

"But why a pirate Arista?" Sheller said worried about his friend "Pirates a dirty, and smelly, and

they eat fish!"

"So? I want to be dirty! I want to roll around in the earth and feel the trees and the sun. And you also forget that I eat fish too" Arista said swimming around looking at her collection "Look at all of this Sheller, have I been keeping all of these things for nothing. I want to know what this is" she said holding up a telescope "I want to know how to use these" she said pointing at the swords "I want to know where these places are and what they look like" Arista said as she pointed to the huge maps around the cavern.

"Ok, ok I get it" Sheller said "But how can you turn human? You have to be human to be a pirate."

"I'll just turn myself human" Arista said with a smile "Father's triton did it for Ariel, it can do it for me too."

"This is a bad idea" Sheller said worried about Arista, she was head-strong, and this plan didn't feel right, he could sense it in his shell.

Deep in the abyss of the ocean, the clapping of claws could be heard from what the merpeople called the Shadow Crabs. They were dark, evil creatures, that only survived in the blackest part of the ocean, feeding on the scraps of the ocean and plotting one day to return to the surface.

"My people!" A large creature said from above the dark rocks that housed the Shadow Crabs "It is time for us to rise again! We have waited many years for this time to come, but now my children, we will return to the sun, and take on Atlantis once and for all!"

The Shadow Crabs hissed and clawed at one another, excited that their leader had now finally come to the decision to invade now that the pirates were in kingdom and the King Triton was fearful of them.

The large creature came into the glow of the night, revealing the king of the Shadow Crabs. He was large like a human, except his legs were that of a massive crab and his left arm that of a claw. He wore dreadlocks above his head that turned into tentacles reaching out into the darkness for anything to grab a hold of. His face was that of a scaly ocean creature, his eyes were big and vacant like massive holes, while his nose looked like something of a snake. In his mouth you could see various sharp teeth like knives ready to cut into flesh. He was truly a monster, and his name was Kratorok.

"Now my children, I shall leave our dark abyss and find King Triton. He will know our power, he will know our strength, and then my children, he will bow to it before our legs!" Kratorok said raising his left claw into the air. He dawned an old pirate hat on his head, one he had found many years during his time in the darkness.

A plan was coming together, the prophecy told of it, now all that was needed was for one little mermaid to get into some trouble with some certain pirates.

"It's still not a good idea" Sheller said as the two began swimming for the area where the pirate ship was supposed to be.

"Oh, go climb in your shell already" Arista said teasing "We are only taking a peek and then we'll be done with it, I promise" Arista said crossing her fingers out of Sheller's sight.

They swam near the surface, now seeing the shadow of a large ship nearby. The waves were rolling fast as Arista and Sheller dodged the flow of the current and headed straight for the ship. It was then Sheller realized that instead of one shadow of a boat, there were now two.

"Arista! There's two ships there! This is definitely not safe now, let's go back" Sheller pleaded with her, but Arista wasn't listening.

"That just means more pirates!" Arista said laughing and headed straight for the surface.

As her head splashed through the veil of water Arista quickly looked around and saw the enormous pirate ship that had passed her on the day of Melody's birthday. The next ship, which was under siege by the barreling smoke coming from the deck, was less a menacing figure than it predecessor.

"Wow" Arista whispered when suddenly a huge cannon shot off from the pirate ship and hit the other with a loud roar.

Then she saw for the first time the human pirates. Some were sailing on ropes tied to the mast to go across to the enemy ship while others were battling already, the clang of swords and the pops of their guns filling the air.

"Arista get down!" Sheller yelled as another canon ball sailed through the air.

"This is great!" Arista yelled and swam closer to get a better look at the battle.

She heard the yells of the pirates, their shouts at each other to fire weapons or grab certain objects Arista had know clue what they were. She saw them dressed leather jackets and dirty shirts, some with golden teeth or missing eyes. It was wonderful and Arista was enjoying herself so much.

Suddenly a loud yell came from the enemy ship and Arista turned around only to be nearly struck down from the figure she saw tangling with some angry pirates.

It was a boy, no older than Arista herself, and he was battling the enemy pirates like they were playthings. He laughed as he twisted and ducked from them, his brown tussled hair whipping from the sea water that had obviously drenched him already.

"Sheller look at that boy!" Arista yelled pointing at him "He's magnificent! Look at the way he fights!"

"Arista we should go!" Sheller yelled scared another cannon ball was headed their way should they be seen.

Arista watched in awe as the boy conquered each competitor like it was nothing at all. She watched as his eyes glowed from the fight, and his smile made her heart race just from looking at him for only a moment. The boy pushed two men from the boat as they sailed down into the ocean with a splash.

"He's wonderful" Arista quietly said feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

"Yes, yes, he's all dashing and handsome but I beg you Arista please let's go!" Sheller said now grabbing at Arista's fin trying to pull her down below.

"I guess your right" Arista said turning from the battle "Better not stay above too much." But her words fell short as another loud bang came from behind her and she quickly whipped around to see what had happened.

The enemy ship was going down into the sea, another shipwreck for Arista to investigate, except there was one problem, the boy that had fought so hard was stuck on the ship.

He was struggling to get something off of it, some kind of barrel of some sort. Arista watched in horror as an explosion suddenly boomed through the air and the boy slipped and hit his head on the remaining mast of the ship.

"He's going down with the ship!" Arista yelled swimming for the boy.

"Arista no! What if he sees you!" Sheller yelled grabbing for her tail.

"Sheller he'll die if I don't help him!" Arista said panicking and flipped the turtle off of her tail while swimming frantically for the boy.

Hugo slipped from the ship and sailed down into the sea, his mind was blank and he could only feel the surging pain from hitting his head. He knew he was going to die if he didn't stay focused and keep his head above water, but his body was weak and he couldn't support himself. Hugo's body floated down into the dark sea, the night approaching fast and little hope his father or anyone would find him now.

Suddenly hands formed around his chest, and Hugo's last thought escaped him before the darkness overtook him.

Arista flew up from the sea, hoping that she had caught him in time before water filled his lungs. She swam frantically, trying to keep the boy's head above the water if he was still alive.

A nice little island of rocks were close, just enough so that Arista could sit his body against them and have it completely out of the cold water. The sun was setting behind her as she looked into the boys face for any hint of life. He was truly handsome, his jawline rugged and his eyes gently closed before her.

"Feel for his heartbeat" Sheller whispered down below the rocks. Arista propped herself up on the boulders and pressed her head to the boys chest. He smelt like the sea and fragrances she couldn't even described, but steady like a beating drum, Arista heard his heartbeat strong as ever.

She sat up and gave a loud sigh, thankful that he had survived. She turned from him and stared at the setting sun that was going down fast. Up above her, the stars sparkled brilliantly in the sky, almost knowing that she was looking at them, and wanting to show off their light.

The mermaid looked back at the pirate boy, knowing that this was probably the last time they would see each other, and he hadn't even opened his eyes. Arista gave another sigh and stared ahead looking at the horizon, wondering what lay past it.

She began humming a tune, a beautiful sad song that sung of the ocean and a lost love. Hugo was beginning to wake up, his head groggy from the sea water and his eyes burning from the salt. He heard a beautiful melody and opened his eyes slightly to see who sung it.

There sitting with her back to him, was a girl, with blonde golden hair and skin as white as a pearl. She was the one singing and he quietly listened not wanting to disturb his savior.

"My love was once a pretty pearl, the only one I knew, I could not stay with my dearest heart, for her heart I would one day rue. I set sail on my captain's ship, thinking I would return. But my love in despair went to the ocean god, this thing I would one day learn. For my love gave up her legs of land, giving up the earth and sand. Instead my love grew fins and tail, so that she could be with me when I sail. Now my pearl is beneath the waves, but I'll love her till the end of days."

Hugo listened with awe at the beautiful voice singing the sad song, and he felt almost like turning her around to see who his mysterious savior was.

Suddenly in the distance, a faint voice called out from the sea "HUGO!" It was his father, and they were looking for him. As Hugo turned to face the girl he caught a glimpse of her face, shocked that they were now looking right at each other, but then in an instant, she was gone beneath the ocean, her tail glimmering in water before disappearing.

Hugo rubbed his eyes not believing what he just saw. It was a tail, he was sure of it, bright red like the one in his dream. Was he dreaming now? He gave himself a pinch and felt the stinging pain. No it wasn't a dream, and the girl was real, he was sure of it.

Hugo flagged down the approaching ship and climbed aboard with loud yells of happiness coming from his shipmates. "How in the devil did you wind up out here boy?" his father said taking a hold of him. "It's a long story, but I think it was a mermaid" Hugo said quietly and his father had a very serious look on his face before realizing others were listening. "Boy's just got too much sea water in him! Get him to bed for a good night's rest!" his father boomed with a big laugh.

Hugo walked towards the door to head down for bed, but before he did he took one last long look at the rocks where he had seen her and thought for a moment he saw something peeking over the rocks, but exhaustion overtook him and he headed down for his bed.

Right before Hugo let sleep overtake him, he found himself quietly humming the sad tune he had heard earlier. The mermaid song.

Arista watched as the boy was safely hauled into the ship and sat up on the rocks once more and stared as the ship sailed away. Her heart was racing, the boy had seen her, and the look he had on his face was one she would remember forever. It was amazement, the same kind of look she had given him when she first saw him.

"Arista are you okay?" Sheller said from down below looking up at his star-struck friend. The stars looked beautiful around Arista as she stared off into the distance.

"I don't know what just happened Sheller, but I think this is the start of something special" Arista said quietly.

"Like what?" Sheller said.

"An adventure" she whispered before going back under the sea.


End file.
